


At the End of the Day

by Kobo



Series: RebelCaptain Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Comfort, Day 2, F/M, RebelCaptain Appreciation Week, battle of endor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: The Battle of Endor is finished, and the Death Star II is destroyed; all Cassian Andor wants to do is find Jyn Erso among the chaos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy RebelCaptain Appreciation Week! (Now I’m actually posting on the correct day.)
> 
> Day 2's Prompt is "Comfort". I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (And I am so ~~not~~ sorry for naming this after after _Les Mis_ )

As the Death Star exploded over Endor, Cassian took a moment to exhale. This battle against the Empire wasn’t over – too many loyal Imperials still lived for the Empire to topple along with the Emperor – but destroying the symbol of terror for the rebellion seemed like an excellent place to start. One less demon for the Rebellion; one less reminder of the Battle of Scarif for the Rogue One crew.

Their crew had been dispersed to various divisions after the battle. Bodhi found a place among the pilots, starting by flying cargo runs but graduating to X-Wings and fighter missions in a few years. The Guardians of the Whills did not remain with the Rebellion for long, though Chirrut took great interest in Luke Skywalker’s training, and Baze great amusement with their constant clashing. Jyn enlisted with the Pathfinders, utilizing her subtle skills of infiltration and extraction alongside some of the Rebellion’s most elite fights, many of whom had joined them on Scarif. Cassian returned to Intelligence, often going undercover for months at a time to collect coveted information on the Empire.

Their meetings were few and far between, and losing Echo Base had only increased that distance. Cassian stumbled upon Bodhi a few months previous, both men still singed from battle, but alive by no small mercy. Bodhi assured Cassian Jyn was alive and fighting – both the Pathfinders and Red Squadron assisted in infiltrating an Imperial supply yard on Sullust only a month before, much more recently than Cassian had seen Jyn. Their relationship was by no means a secret among the Rebels, but such different assignments didn’t accommodate it well. Obtaining secure communication remained a struggle between loved ones; Cassian rarely received more than a single word assurance that Jyn was alive.

Sensing the importance of the looming battle, Alliance High Command summoned nearly every body of the Rebellion to Endor, starting with the Pathfinders. The fighting lasted for days, and Cassian had been unable to search for Jyn, but now that the Stormtroopers had admitted defeat and the rebels retreated to the comfort of the Ewoks’ village, finding Jyn became Cassian’s priority.

“The Pathfinders appear to be scattered, Cassian,” K-2SO informed him. Indeed, Cassian saw Melshi reclining near a bonfire, drink in hand, while General Solo lingered near the princess, fifty yards in the opposite direction. Privates wearing Pathfinder insignia wandered in and out of the clearing. “The likelihood of finding Jyn Erso are slim.”

Cassian chuckled; his and Jyn’s relationship relied on slim chances. If anything, that assured Cassian finding Jyn was possible.

“Captain!” Cassian turned to the voice. Kes Dameron, Jyn’s co-squadron commander, emerged from the thick forest, the ever-present smile on his face. He gave a quick salute as he neared Cassian. “Pleasure to see you, sir.”

“Dameron,” Cassian nodded. “How’s your outfit?”

Kes smirked. “How’s Erso, you mean?” Cassian didn’t bother denying it; Kes knew of their relationship well enough. “She’s fine. Got singed by a blaster bolt yesterday, but it barely broke the skin. Walk that way –“ Kes pointed the direction that he’d come from “— and you should find her passed out against a tree.” He shrugged at the concerned look on Cassian’s face. “It’s been a long few days. Not much sleep during a battle, you know.”

“Thanks, Dameron. I’ll go find her. Enjoy the celebration.” Cassian motioned over his shoulder to the celebrating rebels.

Dameron’s gaze followed, an annoyed expression blooming on his face. “I need to stop one of privates from flirting with my wife first, but then I’m sure I will. Have a good night, Captain.”

“The chances of finding Jyn Erso are much improved now,” K-2 supplied. “Though the likelihood of a sour mood has also increased if she is unrested.”

Cassian cast a sideways glance at the droid. Perhaps it would be wise if Kay didn’t accompany him to find Jyn. Besides, having her to himself for an evening – no rebellion to share her with, no incessant babble of medbay, no pestering droid over their shoulders – sounded highly appealing.

“Go report to command, see if you can assist,” Cassian ordered the droid. “If not, why don’t you shut off for a few hours? You’ve been running low on power for days.”

K-2 stared for a moment, tilting his head to the side. “If you want to be alone with Jyn, you could just say so,” he scoffed, his tone haughty.

“Alright then,” Cassian sighed. “I’d like to be alone with Jyn. I’ll find you in the morning, Kay.”

“Now was that so hard?” The droid mused as Cassian turned to the woods. Cassian didn’t bother to respond.

Flicking on a flashlight to help him navigate the dark woods, Cassian walked for several minutes. Just as he began to fear he’d missed her somewhere – plenty of trees could have obscured her from sight, and Jyn knew how to hide – his beam of light roamed over a stray pair of boots beside a bush. Cassian creeped closer, brushing aside the branches to find Jyn curled in on herself. Her poncho covered her as a blanket; her pack made a lumpy pillow beneath her head.

As Cassian reached a hand out to her shoulder, Jyn lurched forward, the sharp edge of a vibroblade glinting in the beam of light.

“Jyn, it’s me!” Cassian hurried to say, dropping the flashlight to grab her approaching blade. “Just me.”

“Cassian?” Sleep colored Jyn’s voice, and her grip on the blade slackened.

“Yeah, just me. Sorry for startling you.” Cassian should have known better; several days of battle and lack of sleep left Jyn on the defensive, falling back on her aggressive instincts.

“Oh, oh, _kriff_ ,” Jyn swore, seeming to come to her senses as she scrambled into a sitting position. “Cassian, I’m sorry. I could have –“

“Hey.” Cassian reached to cup her face with his hands. “You’re okay.”

He leaned down to kiss her, savoring the feeling of her lips beneath his. Four months, seven says since Cassian held her in his arms – he had been counting.

“I missed you,” Jyn whispered as he pulled back, bring his forehead to hers.

“I missed you too,” he murmured back. “Kes told me where to find you.”

“I’ll thank him next time I see him.” Jyn fell forward into Cassian’s chest, snuggling her nose against his neck.

“If you’re tired, you should sleep, Jyn,” Cassian urged; Jyn’s stubborn attitude would keep her awake if he didn’t suggest otherwise.

“But I’ve missed you,” Jyn whined. Cassian chuckled lowly; he knew how tired Jyn needed to be to whine. She wouldn’t last long in the fight against sleep.

“I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.” Cassian shifted her down until her head was cradled in his lap and rearranged the poncho-turned-blanket over her shoulders. Next, he pulled the band out of her hair and gently ran his fingers through the dark locks.

“That’s cheating,” Jyn muttered, the sleepy quality returning to her voice. Cassian stayed quiet, listening to Jyn’s breathing even out. As she edged into sleep, her fingers grasped the edges of his jacket, as if to keep him there. As if he could possibly leave.

Long after Jyn dropped off to sleep, Cassian continued to card his fingers through her hair. The small comfort to her also soothed him, the tension of battle slipping away from him with each stroke. With the noises of the rebels’ celebration sounding in the distance and the gentle rise and fall of Jyn’s chest against his legs, Cassian leaned his head back against a tree and closed his eyes, finally comfortable enough to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, many thanks to [TheRebelCaptainNetwork](https://therebelcaptainnetwork.tumblr.com/) and [RebelCaptainPrompts](https://rebelcaptainprompts.tumblr.com/) for organizing #RebelCaptainAppreciationWeek. If you're interesting in joining in on the celebration, check out [this post](https://therebelcaptainnetwork.tumblr.com/post/158905745835/as-rogue-one-has-finally-been-released-and)!
> 
> And, as always, I'm [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr... Come say hi! :D


End file.
